pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Azovka MGP-40 Granch
The Azovka MGP-40 Granch was Azovka Industries entry into the 12th round of the perpetual contest cycle. The requirements specified a Multiple Grenade Launcher. MGP-40 took its name from Multiple Grenade Launcher, or Mnozhestvennyy Granatomyot Podstvolnyj. ''It was named the ''Granch, or "Rook". The MGP-40 was a grenade launcher with a bullpup revolver design, taking much inspiration from the Six12 Shotgun. As such, the MGP-40 could be comfortably held in the arms, with the cylinder being located in between the arms. The MGP-40 was capable of holding 6 rounds in its standard deployed configuration. The MGP-40 was sold in two configurations: A left handed and right handed version. The only differences between the two being the direction the revolver opened towards for reloading. The MGP-40 wound up being strikingly similar to the GL33 Grenade Launcher. At one point, it was believed the MGP infringed on the GL33 patents. In reality, the MGP-40 was a decent performer. However, in the field, operators complained of the awkward handling, of being so 'butt heavy', but the entire gun was also easily be dissembled for easy storage and transportation. The Revolver Cylinder had the advantage of being easily reloaded, using a special 'rack', the grenades could be reloaded at the same time. The Granch marked the second time, after the SV-51 Ilyusha. While the SV-51 was a result of force on the behalf of the engineering team, Nikolai Komarov willingly broke his rule of "No bullpups". Without the issue of recoil, the bullpup design was eventually picked directly by Komarov. The MGP-40 was first sold to the Ukrainian Army, as a replacement for the MGL-140. The MGP-40 was selected from an, admittedly limited, selection of entries. The MGP-40 would see use as being carried by a single man, or be mounted on top of armored vehicles. It was reported a few managed to 'slip through the cracks' and, several were reported to later be in use by Ukrainian nationalists in Crimea. MGP-25 Gonchaya The MGP-25 was a downsized MGP-40 designed instead to fire the 25 mm x 59 mm round. This was originally just a side project by engineers at Azovka's main Kiev facility. The prototype was about to be scrapped and recycled by the gunsmiths, when Nikolai Komarov walked in the men disassembling it. After berating his men for wasting money and time, Komarov took the gun to a remote part of the forest far outside the city limits of Kiev. After firing several cylinders worth of Rounds, Komarov was impressed with the smooth firing, and far firing range. Coming back to the Kiev facility, he instructed the men to continue researching the idea. This would later turn into the MGP-25 Gonchaya. Gonchaya meaning Beagle. The MGP-25 Gonchaya premiered onto the market as a lighter version of the MGP-40, and was sold to several mercenary groups, as well as the Ukrainian Navy for anti-pirate engagements. Most controversial was the sell to several United States SWAT Forces. However, this was under a contract where Azovka also produced and equipped the rounds with less gun powder, and non-lethal grenades, such as tear gas, flash bangs, and smoke. Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Revolvers